Kaijô Rebirth partie 1: Une équipe qui se crée
by Ficpower
Summary: Pour exprimer leur mécontentement en ce qui concerne l'attitude du coach de l'équipe féminine de Kaijô, Frid, Maud et Marina McDraven vont créer leur propre équipe de basket. Mais pour cela il va leur falloir trouver des joueuses et un coach, sans oublier que pour participer au championnat il ne peut y avoir qu'une équipe par lycée.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Cette histoire n'a aucun but lucratif, je l'écris dans le seul but de la partager avec le plus grand nombre. Bonne lecture à tous ^^**

* * *

Je marchais dans la foule d'élèves qui s'amassait devant les portes principales du lycée Kaijô, l'établissement dans lequel j'étudiais moi-même. Tous les ans et dès les premiers jours, les étudiants se réunissaient pour choisir les clubs dans lesquels ils s'investiraient toute l'année durant. Bien sûr, cela ne me concernait pas vraiment. En effet, étant désormais en première, j'avais choisi mon activité l'an dernier. Et je n'avais aucune envie d'en changer, bien au contraire.

En fait, si je déambulais dans cette foule compacte c'était plutôt pour recruter de nouveaux membres qui participeraient aux matchs de basket en notre compagnie, dans le but de devenir l'une des meilleures équipes de notre pays. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, même si l'on se trouvait dans un sport où les gens s'intéressaient davantage aux compétitions masculines.

Je secouai la tête, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de rêvasser, j'avais du pain sur la planche. En effet, notre équipe était en reconstruction depuis notre défaite en demi-finale de la coupe d'hiver, l'un des tournois nationaux inter-lycées.

J'eus un soupir en me remémorant cette rencontre qui s'était achevée par notre humiliation publique. Non pas au niveau du score final, puisque nous ne comptions qu'une dizaine de points de retard, mais plutôt d'un point de vue comportement. En effet, notre coach, qui m'était par ailleurs profondément antipathique, avait décidé de ne pas me faire jouer de tout le match et...il avait fait de même avec les trois autres filles qui recherchaient actuellement de nouveaux joueurs en ma compagnie. Alors que nos compétences, de loin très différentes à celles des joueuses qui avaient foulé le parquet durant la totalité du match, auraient peut-être pu nous permettre de rattraper notre retard. Du moins, cela aurait valu la peine d'essayer.

D'un autre côté, on aurait pu prévoir cet événement puisque nous ne nous étions jamais entendues avec le reste de l'équipe. Arriver aussi loin dans la compétition était finalement un véritable miracle. Et ce, même si la place n'avait pas su effacer l'amertume de la défaite.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le ciel, les mains derrière la tête. Nos coéquipières n'avaient pas semblé se formaliser de la tournure des événements, se moquant éperdument de la frustration de celles qui étaient restées sur le banc de touche, regardant perdre le reste de leur équipe.

Honnêtement, en cet instant, alors que j'avais pratiqué ce sport toute mon enfance, j'avais pensé arrêter. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait et ce pour une seule raison : je n'étais pas la seule à avoir ressenti cette déception et ce mécontentement ce jour-là. Non...nous étions quatre.

La première, Marina McDraven, était ma sœur jumelle. Elle portait de courts cheveux châtains, emblème de notre famille anglo-française expatriée au japon, et des yeux bleus. Cela contrastant avec ma coiffure m'arrivant aux épaules, à l'exception d'une mèche sur le côté gauche qui descendait un peu plus bas, et de mes pupilles marrons. C'était là, les choses qui nous différenciaient avec la poitrine, qui était quasi-inexistante chez moi et un peu plus développée chez elle, et la taille, puisque mon mètre soixante-quinze était dépassé par quatre bons centimètres.

La seconde, Mayu Minami, était une jeune fille au visage avenant avec laquelle je partageais ma classe cette année encore. Ses cheveux, d'un noir d'encre, comme chez la plupart des japonaises, mettaient en valeur son visage pâle marqué de deux yeux marrons. Elle plaisait beaucoup aux garçons, bien que son gabarit ait tendance à les intimider un peu. En effet, il est souvent difficile pour les jeunes gens d'aborder une lycéenne aussi musclée, mesurant un peu moins d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq.

Et enfin, la dernière, Maud McDraven. D'un an notre aînée, elle était une grande championne de karaté et d'aïkido, sports qu'elle avait soudainement arrêtés, alors qu'elle était au sommet de la réussite. Elle n'avait, d'ailleurs, jamais voulu donner de raison à ce choix inattendu. Le fait est qu'elle était venue nous rejoindre sur le parquet. On la remarquait d'ailleurs aisément avec ses cheveux étonnamment longs et ses pupilles dorées. Même si le plus apparent chez elle restait sa taille. Car, bien qu'étant la plus âgée d'entre nous elle était de loin la plus petite, ne dépassant pas le mètre soixante-neuf.

Dans un sens, c'était un peu grâce à elle que nous en étions là, car la création de l'équipe était son idée. Et ce, bien que le fait que l'oncle de Mayu soit le directeur adjoint de l'établissement était véritablement ce qui nous avait permis de mettre notre projet à exécution. En effet, dans le cas contraire, le principal n'aurait jamais accepté une équipe censée venir concurrencer un autre club du lycée. On ne s'en était donc pas si mal sorties sur ce coup-là car c'était ainsi que l'on avait pu mettre en place notre groupe baptisé, avec beaucoup d'imagination : Kaijô Rebirth.

Enfin, techniquement parlant, on n'était pas vraiment une équipe. Et pour cause : le basket se jouait à cinq or...il nous manquait une personne, voire même plus si nous voulions des remplaçantes. D'ailleurs, le directeur nous laissait jusqu'à dix-huit heures ce soir pour trouver d'autres joueuses ainsi qu'un coach, sans quoi il annulerait notre "accord". Nous n'avions donc pas le choix.

\- Trouver des basketteuses passe encore, marmonnais-je pour moi-même. Mais un entraîneur...

J'eus un soupir, il valait mieux que la connaissance dont Maud nous avait parlé accepte de nous aider, sans quoi nous aurions un problème. Il ne me restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts.

Perdue dans mes pensées je ne vis pas la personne qui arrivait dans ma direction, la percutant de plein fouet. Cela eut pour effet de m'envoyer contre le sol avec violence. J'eus une grimace. Ça faisait mal.

Je levais donc la tête en direction de mon "agresseur", m'apercevant qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler ainsi une lycéenne coiffée à la garçonne dont la taille devait avoisiner les deux mètres.

La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit en la regardant, fut l'image d'un gorille. Et ce, bien que la réflexion resta dans mon crâne. N'ayant que peu de chance de l'emporter face à elle mieux valait encore me taire. D'autant qu'elle venait de tendre la main dans ma direction, attrapant la mienne pour me remettre sur mes pieds, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire un mouvement.

Cette nana ne faisait pas que ressembler aux grands singes noirs, elle en avait aussi la force bien qu'elle ait l'air un peu plus gentille. Enfin, de ce que je pouvais en juger du moins.

\- Excuse-moi, commença-t-elle d'une voix grave. Je cherchais un club et je ne t'ai pas vu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondis-je en enlevant la poussière de mon uniforme d'un revers de main. Où est ce que tu voulais aller ? Je peux peut-être t'aider.

La fille me toisa un bref instant, avant de reprendre la parole de ce ton si masculin. J'en venais presqu'à me demander si c'était bien une femme qui me faisait face. C'en était troublant.

\- On m'a dit que je trouverais l'équipe de basket féminin dans cette direction.

\- On t'a mal indiqué je pense car elle est de l'autre côté. Je m'appelle Fredericka McDraven, ou Frid si tu préfères, et j'en fais partie. Tu peux me suivre si tu veux je t'y conduirai.

Je lui lançai un large sourire auquel elle répondit avant de m'emboîter le pas. Ce que je venais de faire n'était pas très sportif, on était d'accord. Mais d'un autre côté, les autres avaient suffisamment de joueuses alors que nous non. Il fallait donc que j'agisse, même si cela voulait dire empêcher des lycéennes de les rencontrer.

Nous remontâmes ainsi le long des étales, présentant les différents clubs que compterait le lycée. J'avais l'impression qu'il y en avait encore plus que l'année précédente. Mais d'un autre côté c'était une bonne chose car, cela voulait dire que Kaijô était un établissement actif. Ajoutons que c'était aussi grâce à ça, en plus de notre équipière, que nous étions parvenues à obtenir l'autorisation de monter notre équipe.

Nous finîmes par arriver au-devant du stand que Marina tenait en compagnie de Mayu. Les deux lycéennes discutaient activement, même si elles arboraient toutes deux une mine plutôt sombre. Il n'était pas vraiment utile de leur demander pourquoi. Personne n'avait dû se présenter devant elles depuis ce matin.

\- Hé les filles !, m'exclamais-je en arrivant à leur hauteur. Je vous ramène une nouvelle joueuse.

\- Pour de vrai ?!

Mes deux équipières se levèrent d'un bond, jetant un regard admiratif à celle qui me suivait. Elles avaient bien du mal à dissimuler leur joie. Il fallait dire qu'en plus de représenter notre cinquième membre, cette fille avait un gabarit parfaitement adapté au sport que nous pratiquions. Par conséquent, et si le physique de la jeune femme tenait ses promesses, nous allions peut-être récupérer une joueuse de talent. Ce qui nous rendrait de bien fiers services à l'avenir.

Celle qui me suivait s'assit devant la table de bois, alors que Mayu lui offrait un verre d'eau tout en lui tendant la fiche d'inscription. La fille lut attentivement le papier, avant de prendre un stylo et de commencer à le remplir. Mais elle s'arrêta bien vite se tournant vers ma sœur pour prendre la parole.

\- Qui est votre capitaine à présent ?, demanda-t-elle de sa voix grave. Il me semble que celle de l'année dernière n'est plus au lycée désormais.

\- Euh...non...en effet.

\- Notre équipe est un peu particulière.

La basketteuse se tourna vers moi, me toisant de ses grands yeux sombres. Rien à faire, elle me faisait définitivement penser à un gorille.

Je secouai la tête, enlevant l'image du singe de mon cerveau. Nous étions au beau milieu d'une conversation et mon interlocutrice attendait que je termine ce que j'avais commencé.

\- En effet, repris-je alors. La défaite de l'année dernière en coupe d'hiver nous a fait réfléchir. Nous avons alors décidé de monter une seconde équipe qui participera aux compétitions, contre la principale. Mais pour le moment il nous manque des joueurs, sauf si tu t'inscris, auquel cas nous aurons notre cinq majeur. Faute de remplaçantes, nous pourrons au moins jouer les matchs.

La fille qui nous faisait face jeta tour à tour un regard à chacune d'entre nous avant de reprendre son écriture et de finalement poser le stylo sur la table. Elle vida alors son verre d'une traite le jetant dans la corbeille pour se lever, nous dominant de sa taille.

\- Une participation par établissement c'est la règle de chacune des compétitions qui se déroulent durant l'année. Comment comptez-vous régler ce problème ?

\- Ce sera notre premier challenge, lui répondit Marina avec un sourire. Gagner contre l'équipe principale sera notre seule chance de rejoindre les tournois de cette année. Nous n'aurons donc pas le droit à l'erreur.

La basketteuse eut un sourire à ses paroles, ajouta quelque chose sur la feuille avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Nous nous regardâmes, puis Mayu ramassa le papier toujours posé sur la table de bois.

\- Elle s'appelle Aï Yamoda, mesure 1mètre 97 pour quatre-vingt-huit kilos. Sacré bébé dis-moi.

Ma jumelle et moi levâmes les yeux au ciel. Etait-elle vraiment obligée de nous faire part de ses commentaires chaque fois qu'ils lui traversaient l'esprit ? D'autant que cela ne nous intéressait en rien puisque ce que nous voulions, c'était connaître le profil de la lycéenne qui venait de partir.

\- Désolé. Euh...alors...elle est en essai première, c'est à dire que si ses notes sont trop mauvaises à la fin du mois, elle retournera en seconde. Apparemment, elle viendrait de Shutoku ou elle a passé sa précédente année de lycée.

Je hochai la tête, l'établissement en question était réputé dans notre sport, notamment de par son équipe masculine qui brillait depuis plusieurs années à présent. Ceci étant dit, les basketteuses n'étaient pas en reste puisqu'elles avaient atteint la phase finale de la dernière coupe d'hiver. Même si elles avaient perdu, la prestation restait quand même tout à fait honorable, voire même exceptionnelle d'ailleurs. Nous n'en avions pas fait autant.

La voix de Mayu me ramena à la réalité. Visiblement, la dénommée Aï avait ajouté quelque chose dans le cadre qui demandait pourquoi elle voulait rejoindre le club.

\- Pour qu'une équipe secondaire devienne numéro un de leur lycée et, pourquoi pas, d'un pays entier, lut la jeune fille.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres, nous avions notre cinquième joueuse à présent. Nous allions pourvoir débuter les entraînements, enfin si Maud parvenait à nous ramener un entraîneur bien sûr. Mais vu la chance que nous avions eue aujourd'hui, je me disais que ce n'était pas inenvisageable.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes équipières, elles semblaient aussi heureuses que moi. Maintenant c'était à notre dernier membre de jouer. Nous allions y arriver, cette année nous gagnerions la coupe d'hiver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Je bondis au bas du bus et courus le long des avenues noires de monde en cette rentrée de vacance. Si je ne me dépêchais pas, j'allais être en retard.

J'accélérai encore l'allure, dépassant les magasins et tentant d'éviter les passants qui s'amoncelaient sur mon passage. Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre que ce que je faisais était important et qu'il fallait donc qu'ils se poussent, sans quoi je risquais fort de manquer mon rendez-vous avec celui qui, il n'avait pas le choix, serait le coach de notre équipe de basket.

Je dérapai au-devant d'un escalier dont je sautai la moitié des marches, manquant de m'écraser lamentablement sur le sol. Je parvins néanmoins à me rattraper, poursuivant ma course jusqu'au-devant d'un parc, à l'entrée duquel je m'arrêtai.

Au pied du lampadaire, quelques mètres devant moi, se tenait un jeune homme qui devait bien mesurer dix centimètres de plus que moi. Il portait des cheveux aussi courts que sombres et dardait ses yeux bleus dans ma direction, alors que je tentais de reprendre mon souffle. Le garçon regarda sa montre, remettant en place sa chemise verte anis, qui dépassait sous son pull blanc.

Maud, tu es en retard, annonça-t-il platement.

Tu ne vas pas chipoter pour deux minutes, grognais-je en me redressant. Je te signale que j'avais cours moi ce matin, j'ai dû attendre le début des recrutements des clubs pour partir. Kasama, tu m'écoutes ?

Visiblement non, il n'écoutait pas. Pourquoi je disais ça ? Et bien tout simplement parce que mon interlocuteur me tournait le dos, s'éloignant comme si je n'existais pas.

J'eus un soupir avant de m'élancer à sa suite, revenant à sa hauteur. C'était toujours la même chose avec lui. Il oscillait entre une placide indifférence et un caractère sanguin, qui le poussait à s'énerver contre ceux qui l'exaspéraient, des amis à lui pour la plupart d'ailleurs.

Je marchai à ses côtés dans les rues, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au-devant d'une sorte de café, construit dans un style étrange et parsemé de noir et de gris. Pour tout dire, je ne trouvais pas ça très beau. Je suivis néanmoins le jeune homme à l'intérieur, sans un mot.

Yukio Kasamatsu était l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe masculine de Kaijô et avait, selon basketball magasine, était élu l'un des meilleurs meneurs de jeu du japon. Aujourd'hui dans les études supérieures, il aurait sans doute moins de temps à consacrer à son sport favori, du fait de ses nouvelles contraintes. Bien que cela ne l'empêche pas de jouer lorsqu'il en avait la possibilité, c'était d'ailleurs le cas aujourd'hui, car il n'avait eu à étudier que dans la matinée. Ce dernier point était d'ailleurs une chance, car dans le cas contraire, j'aurais certainement eu du mal à le rencontrer pour lui faire part de notre proposition.

Nous nous assîmes à la table qui se tenait le plus près de la fenêtre et attendîmes que la serveuse vienne nous voir pour passer commande : une glace pour moi et un café pour lui. Il me fit alors face appuyant son menton sur sa paume.

Alors ? questionna t'il en haussant un sourcil. Qu'est ce qui t'arrives cette fois ?

Un sourire étira mes lèvres en l'écoutant parler. Il fallait dire qu'on se connaissait bien à présent. En effet, nous nous étions rencontrés alors que nous étions encore au collège. Ce jour-là, je venais d'intégrer l'établissement, quittant pour la première fois l'école primaire et, perdue dans un environnement si grand, j'avais tout simplement été incapable de trouver le dojo.

C'est alors que j'avais croisé sa route, au détour d'un couloir. J'avais ainsi prit mon courage à deux mains, combattant ma timidité pour demander à un garçon plus vieux, l'endroit où se tenait le bâtiment que je cherchais.

Il avait été étonnamment gentil, allant même jusqu'à m'accompagner pour être certain que je ne me perde pas. C'est ainsi que nous nous étions connus.

Je l'avais souvent rencontré par la suite et nous avions fini par devenir amis, malgré des caractères pas forcément faciles. Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, c'était également lui qui m'avait appris le basket, le jour où j'avais décidé d'arrêter les arts martiaux.

Tu te souviens de la demi-finale féminine de la Winter cup de l'année dernière ? finis-je par lui demander.

Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle, répondit-il avec un soupir. Ça s'est déroulé peu de temps après la nôtre, contre Seirin. Un bien mauvais jour pour Kaijô, décidément. De ce que j'en sais, tes sœurs et toi n'avaient pas joué la petite finale.

En effet, approuvais-je. Et c'est en partie à cause de ça que je suis ici.

Je me reculai légèrement, laissant la serveuse poser notre commande devant nous et s'en aller, avant de reprendre la parole.

A la fin de la dernière coupe d'hiver, nous avons rejoint notre entraîneur pour le débriefing du match. Il nous a alors dit que seul le cinq majeur était en mesure d'affronter les adversaires qui nous avaient vaincu et, que n'étant que remplaçantes, ce n'était pas à nous de décider de ce qu'il aurait convenu de faire. Que les choses soient claires, nous n'avons jamais remis en cause la qualité des autres joueuses. Ce que nous lui avons reproché, c'est de s'être borné dans une stratégie qui ne fonctionnait pas. D'aussi loin qu'on regarde et, malgré les progrès que nous pouvions faire, on ne nous a jamais laissé notre chance. Notre coach ayant toujours préféré garder sur le terrain des joueuses dont le nom était déjà connu dans basketball magasine, ou tout simplement au niveau national. Pour faire court, dans l'équipe féminine de Kaijô, il n'y a pas de place pour la nouveauté. On ne remplace les anciennes joueuses du cinq majeur que par des basketteuses déjà connues dans les compétitions inter-collège. Des filles comme moi, arrivant d'un autre sport ou comme Mayu et mes sœurs, qui n'ont véritablement progressé qu'à leur entrée au lycée, n'avaient aucune chance d'être un jour titulaire de cette équipe. C'est pour cette raison, que nous avons décidé de ne pas nous présenter pour la petite finale, que nous aurions probablement regardé depuis le banc, pour nous concentrer sur autre chose.

Qui est ?

Mayu, Frid, Marina et moi avons décidé de monter une autre équipe, baptisée Kaijô Rebirth. Celle-ci s'entraînera en parallèle de la principale, jusqu'au jour où nous nous affronterons pour savoir qui pourra participer aux différentes compétitions, qui se dérouleront au cours de cette année.

Je m'arrêtai, regardant le jeune homme qui me faisait face siroter son café en silence. Il n'avait fait aucune remarque quand à ce que je venais de dire. C'était assez surprenant de sa part.

Et donc ? demanda-t-il soudain me faisant sortir de ma réflexion. Qu'est-ce que tout ça a à voir avec moi ?

Il nous faut un coach, répondis-je sans détour. Et tu serais parfait pour ce poste.

Le jeune garçon posa violemment sa tasse sur la table, s'étouffant à moitié avec son café. Pendant ce temps, je plantais ma cuillère dans ma coupe de glace, commençant à manger cette crème glacée, occupée à fondre. Il n'allait pas tarder à s'énerver, c'était une évidence.

Tu te fiches de moi ! beugla-t-il alors en se penchant en avant. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment on fait ça ! J'étais capitaine moi, pas entraîneur ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis capable de ce genre de chose ?! Ça nécessite un minimum de connaissances et je ne les ai pas !

Il se rassit tandis que les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient à nos côtés, nous regardaient avec étonnement. Je vis distinctement mon interlocuteur rougir devant leur intérêt, me tirant un sourire. Il avait toujours été comme ça, capable de s'énerver pour un rien mais détestant néanmoins que des regards inconnus soient braqués sur lui. Une drôle de contradiction à lui seul celui-là.

Cependant, il restait un meneur d'hommes comme on en voit rarement. Il était donc évident qu'on avait besoin de son aide pour guider notre équipe en construction. Je savais, que contrairement à ce qu'il disait, il serait parfait pour le poste que nous voulions lui confier. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était réussir à l'en convaincre.

Pas la peine de t'exciter de la sorte, finis-je par dire, avalant encore un morceau de glace. Nous en avons longuement discuté avec les autres filles et il est évident que tu es la seule personne que l'on connaisse à pouvoir nous entraîner.

Il me jeta un regard soupçonneux, tandis que je lui souriais. Pour tout dire les membres de mon équipe ne savaient pas qui j'étais partie voir. Mais bon, je me disais qu'un peu de flatterie pourrait me faire parvenir à mes fins. D'un autre côté, j'étais certaine que c'était ce que les autres auraient dit, si elles l'avaient connu.

Le jeune homme refusa une seconde fois ma proposition, s'appuyant de nouveau sur sa main. D'accord, pas de compliments, ça ne l'atteignait pas. Quel garçon compliqué que celui-là.

Oh allez Kasama !, lui lançais-je en terminant ce que j'avais commandé. On est enfin assez pour faire une équipe et on a besoin de toi. Ça ne te prendra pas beaucoup de temps en plus.

Je t'ai dit non !

Mince il n'avait pas l'air décidé à lâcher le morceau comme ça. L'obstination était également l'une de ses principales caractéristiques, même si là ça n'allait pas vraiment dans notre sens.

Je le vis donc tendre une main, appelant la serveuse pour avoir l'addition. On allait plus tarder à quitter les lieux et ce serait trop tard pour notre équipe. Les filles m'avaient envoyé un message disant qu'elles étaient parvenues à trouver une cinquième joueuse, mais il nous fallait absolument dénicher un entraîneur avant que ne sonne six heures.

Dans un long soupir je m'appuyai sur ma main, jetant un regard vers la fenêtre. On avait plus le temps c'était lui où personne. Il allait falloir sortir le grand jeu.

Ça va j'ai compris j'abandonne, déclarais-je avec un grognement.

Kasamatsu se redressa, l'air surpris par mon attitude. Je ne l'ai que trop dit mais il me connaissait bien. Et c'était vrai que ce genre de chose n'était pas vraiment dans mon tempérament.

Tu laisses tomber ?, demanda-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil.

Ouais, répondis-je sans le regarder. Faut dire que tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je ne vais pas te forcer à nous entraîner si tu n'en as pas envie. Je pense que les autres comprendront. Elles n'auront qu'à réessayer de monter une équipe l'année prochaine. Qui sait ? Peut-être parviendront-elles à trouver un coach avant six heure le jour de la rentrée. Enfin, ce ne sera plus mon problème ceci-dit, puisque je ne serais plus là.

Un grognement retentit à mes côtés. Le problème des gens trop honnêtes, c'est qu'ils n'acceptent pas d'être la cause de quelque chose qui aurait pu être évité. C'était le cas de mon ami.

Bon, il était vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment une chose très sympa à faire, mais j'étais au pied du mur là. Je jouais ma dernière carte, il me pardonnerait bien de toute façon.

La serveuse revint, posant une petite coupelle au centre de la table avant de s'en aller. De mon côté je continuais de contempler l'extérieur, ne voulant pas regarder mon interlocuteur, qui fulminait de son côté. Je savais qu'un coup d'œil dans sa direction risquait de mettre mon plan à mal, le poussant à refuser ma proposition. Je le laissai donc s'énerver à grands bruits, tout seul.

Arrête de me faire passer pour le méchant de l'histoire, s'énervait-il. Je t'ai dit que je n'en étais pas capable et...Maud tu m'écoutes ! Oh !

Oui je l'écoutais mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais entendre. Allez, il pouvait bien faire un petit effort. Après tout, au départ il ne pensait pas être capable de réussir à être le capitaine de son équipe et pourtant, il l'avait mené loin dans les compétitions. Je savais qu'il en serait de même cette fois. Tout ce qu'il fallait s'était le pousser à bout et...

C'est bon, céda-t-il enfin. Je veux bien être le coach de votre équipe. Paye l'addition, ajouta-t-il avec humeur.

Quoi ?!

Mais déjà le garçon se levait pour quitter la salle. Je tirai mon porte-monnaie, laissant le dû dans la coupelle avec un grognement. Non mais quel chameau celui-là, faire payer une fille, c'était tout simplement anormal. Enfin, puisque j'avais obtenu ce que je voulais, on allait dire que c'était de bonne guerre. A condition que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, bien sûr.

Je sortis à sa suite, le rattrapant pour traverser la route. Nous retournâmes ainsi au parc, puis jusqu'à mon arrêt de bus. Nous restâmes ainsi l'un à côté de l'autre, sans un mot. Visiblement, il m'en voulait un peu pour ce qui venait de se passer.

Le véhicule finit enfin par arriver, ses portes s'ouvrant pour laisser sortir la foule de passagers, qui s'amassait à l'intérieur. Au moins serait-il vide lorsque je ferai mon trajet.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon ami, qui commençait déjà à s'éloigner. Je fis alors deux pas dans sa direction lui tapant sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

Merci Yukio !, lui lançais-je en repartant vers le bus.

Pas de quoi, grogna-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix. Et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, les gens vont croire qu'on sort ensemble.

J'eus un soupir et montai dans le véhicule, le regardant s'éloigner par la fenêtre. Pendant un instant, j'avais presqu'eu l'impression que mes remerciements lui avaient fait plaisir. Enfin, peut-être n'était-ce là que mon imagination.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu de ma vue, j'attrapai mon téléphone, envoyant un message à mes équipières. Notre équipe était désormais prête à entrer en piste.


End file.
